


翔润｜太太与我

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: A团全员性转





	翔润｜太太与我

 

某二次元圈最近出现了一位写文大手。

文笔流畅剧情精彩，以冷淡的文风与形成反差的神仙车技牢牢占据榜单前列，每次更新评论区都是一片欣喜的欢呼。

今天也不例外。

樱井翔将文档来回检查了两遍，确认没有错别字后，用写论文锻炼出的严谨在开头认认真真标明了所有可能的雷点，又打上了（喜闻乐见的）“有外链”的明示，这才慎重地点了发布。

一分钟后她再刷新，消息框已经有了好些评论——光看文字就能想象出语气的“前排”“神仙写文”“太好吃了啊啊啊啊”“我社保！”等尖叫。

电脑屏幕前，樱井轻轻呼出一口气，手在桌下悄悄地握了个拳。

——即使没人看着，她高冷的人设也不能崩(´∀｀=)

现实中的樱井翔是某所大学的大三学生，典型的理工科女学霸。

身高1.65m，刚刚过肩的黑长直，胸部是完美的B罩杯（但不知为何总被认为只有A）。

身材比例完美，穿衣服的风格却一言难尽——总之就是牛仔裤牛仔夹克……想要挡太阳时还会戴上牛仔帽。

经常收到的评价“不够女人”（—>但也因此在同性间很受欢迎就是了），擅长的事情是面无表情地调戏亲友大野智和相叶雅纪。

其实心中有相当热血的一面，虽然是理工科但梦想是成为能够出现在屏幕上的主播，经常在没人时悄悄练习，甚至为自己未来的节目想好了名字——简介易懂的"zero news”，为此连写文ID都取名为“零”。

一年前，樱井误打误撞入了现在的圈，一时手痒开始试着产出。

冷静的理科思维+对各种小黄漫相当有研究的特质造成了她拥有性冷淡文风+意外擅长飙车的反差属性，其实本人……

——“啊啊啊，明明翔ちゃん 根本一点性经验都没有呀～“

——相叶雅纪，用天真烂漫的表情说这种话真的好吗……

樱井关上电脑，一脸无奈地看着站在自己身后的两位室友，相叶与大野。

“比起说这个，雅纪你到底打算什么时候接我的下一章？还有姉さん，你可是要在雅纪之前画出我上一章的条漫的哦？真是的……”

她在抱怨的时候依然神奇地保持着面无表情，“好不容易这会儿闲一点，现在不更新想等到期末吗？”

被教训的两人不约而同地鼓起了脸。

如果用圈子里的另一位太太，ID为MJ✨的简介“说个神奇的事情可以吗？”作为开头来描述最近发生在樱井身上的事情，大概就是她在现实中的两位亲友，同时也是大学室友，相叶雅纪与大野智，都先后与她入了同一个坑。 

这里介绍一下这两人与樱井的渊源。

大野智，ID“大美人鱼”——大是大野的大，鱼是因为喜欢鱼，美人是相叶和樱井强行加上的，说这样才朗朗上口（？）

身高1.60m ，长了张总被认为是国中生的童颜，身材娇小玲珑，长发及腰，日常披散着，偶尔扎起来的时候看着很有气势。

意外的（？）很喜欢穿超短裙和超短裤，和樱井翔是幼驯染。

相叶雅纪，ID“🌍🎵”（没错只有图标）

因为和某服装品牌撞名而被粉丝亲切地称呼为地球音乐太太——其实本人本意只是想要宣扬环保理念以及喜欢音乐而已。

是身高1.70m的短发御姐，高中时期是如假包换的不良大姐头，同一时间与共同转学过来的樱井和大野相遇，亲眼目睹了她们解救了一个陷入校园暴力的学妹。

樱井一张冷脸和大野改到腿根的超短裙让相叶以为遇见了同为有着拯救世界（？）目标的同类，毅然放弃了不良少女身份加入了这个小团体，却万万没想到最后结果是被樱井拉着去图书馆好好学习…

有过类似经历的大野：…相叶氏你真的太天真了

总而言之，三人不仅身处同一个圈，还不约而同的做起了为爱发电的产粮太太——虽然领域不太一样。

一直爱好画画的大野当仁不让地成为了站在食物链顶端的画手，樱井没什么可说的，相叶却着实历经了一番曲折——一开始她还立志于写虐文，谁知道却莫名成为了段子大手。

既然都在嗑同样的粮，于是偶尔就会出现大野给相叶的段子或者樱井的文配图，或者樱井和相叶看了大野的图灵感大发激情爆肝，又或者樱井补全相叶的车，或者相叶用一个段子毁了樱井的虐文（）等各种搞事……

粉丝对于他们的互动自然喜闻乐见，甚至在评论里怂恿三位来一个联合作品。

于是…他们就真的开始了联合作品。

但问题也慢慢出现了。

文手只有两个，其中一个还是天然段子手，于是经常造成读者还沉浸在樱井发的刀/车时，猝不及防就被相叶的段子糊了一脸，或者明明上一章是沙雕甜饼，傻笑还没收回去呢就遇上一盆正正经经的狗血…

中间穿插着大野灵感一现（画风不定）的灵魂作图。

读者纷纷表示：这样下去我们迟早会精分的啊啊啊啊啊啊

这天难得是情人节，三人约好了同时放出三次更新，然后穿着睡衣，像小学生一样挤着蹲在相叶床上，脸贴脸美滋滋看着读者的评论。

一片眼熟但永远看不厌的赞美中，一条画风不同的评论同时吸引了三人的注意。

——“照例表白太太们！悄咪咪提一个建议哦……太太们有没有想过也许可以零太太专门写正文，地球音乐太太负责写段子？”

——“悄咪咪同意楼上，不过文的占比有点大，零太太一个人来会不会太辛苦了？”

——“悄咪咪（？）同意楼上两层，虽然在这里说似乎有点KY……但也许可以考虑文的部分再加一个人？”

——“（现在还需要悄咪咪吗）同意楼上三层！顺便提议最近很喜欢的一个从不写车（我真的不是在怨念）的太太MJ✨…！”

——“同意楼上四层（我没数错吧？）不写车太太与疯狂飙车太太的组合真是令人期待！”

——“同意楼上五层（数错我也不管了……！）顺便说一句楼上这个cp听起来很好吃的样子。”

——“同意楼上不知道多少层（反正同意才是重点）顺便帮@MJ✨”

……

——“刚进来的不知道发生了什么，总之先祝99吧。排队形帮@MJ✨”

 …

 

大野樱井相叶：…哈？

——这里有必要介绍一下这位其实已经悄悄出场过一次的MJ✨太太了。

MJ✨，粉丝爱称闪亮太太。

喜欢在对话里用颜文字，文风清新缠绵，干净利落中透出爱意缱绻。擅长小甜饼以及拉灯，所有情到深处的地方都一笔带过，玉女（？）人设屹立不倒。

眼看评论区歪楼越发严重，屏幕前三人都沉默。

她们虽然也算得上大手，但至今没有（懒得）去结交其他同好。

然而事已至此，不管结果如何，与那位太太的聊天看起来也是躲不过了。

在两人的注视下，樱井打开MJ✨的私信框，小心翼翼的敲下“GN你好～”

下一秒，眼前弹出绿色的聊天气泡。

——你好。

没有波浪号没有表情，但也是个让人满意的开端。樱井回过头，面无表情地对另外两人举起手。

“Yeah🖐️”

相叶&大野：……不想highfive可以不用勉强

时间倒回去十分钟，在离她们不远的一栋宿舍楼里。

松本润洗完澡出来，身上只裹了一件浴巾，长发湿漉漉地垂着。她随手拿起条毛巾擦头发，左手熟练地拿了手机登上自己的写文账号。

——然后被一排红艳艳的@惊呆了。

了解完前因后果，面对“零”的提议，松本在这头纠结许久，矜持地打出一个“好的” ；与此同时，她迅速调出另一个对话框，对ID“不回评论“的人发过去一条消息。

“nino！我女神和我说话了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!”

在楼下小卖部买关东煮但不知为何坐下来玩起了游戏的二宫和也：……哦。 

  
  


现在介绍的是MJ✨太太的三次元情况。

MJ✨，人称闪亮太太，真名松本润，现实身份是某大学的在读本科生。 

身高1.55m，长睫毛大眼睛，一度被怀疑睡觉还带着假睫毛。 

身材玲珑有致，虽然是B罩杯但深谙挤沟之道，加上经常穿低胸，一眼看去有C的错觉。 

是典型的文科女，留着非常可爱的棕色长卷发（去漫展时会暂时染成金色的），喜欢尝试各种风格的衣服，最近偏爱的是性感欧美风，INS中有专门的相册专门用来放穿搭照片。

对自己的身高不太满意，高跟鞋是必备品，连室内拖鞋也是厚底。 

  
  


松本的三次元生活相当繁忙，在圈中也只有一个好友兼室友——不如说对方根本是因为松本（以及此动漫的衍生游戏）才半推半就入了坑，却因为本身就是游戏大手，写的攻略简单实用，意外成为了此领域的大手，真名二宫和也，ID“不回评论”，主页充斥着各种令人流口水的ssr。

现实中和松本同为某大学的本科生，1.60m的平胸宅女，留着从高中开始就没有变过的乖巧妹妹头。 

喜欢裤子胜过裙子，为了舒服只穿平底鞋——which means和穿了高跟的松本拥有同样身高，让松本很满意。 

曾经有过被松本强迫戴假发穿啦啦队服拍照的经历——那张照片后来被松本传到INS，点赞数惊人，是被念念不忘的粉丝不断提起的“cheerleaderS”成员之一。 

二宫和松本从小一起长大，对松本的一切都了如指掌。

比如她知道松本不写床戏并不像很多人猜测的那样是因为没有性生活——不如说这人根本就是完全相反的性欲旺盛类型，和前任交往时恨不得缠着对方不下床，不写车的原因纯粹是不喜欢用现实生活当素材。 

而作为松本唯一的圈内好友，她也（被迫）知道了松本对那位“零”太太狂热到莫名其妙的崇拜。

自从L*F有了推荐功能开始，那位零太太就将其运用得淋漓尽致，推荐好文毫不手软；而作为正宗迷妹，松本从一开始眼巴巴等待那位太太推荐，到因为长久没有轮到自己对所有被那位太太推荐的作者都感到了愤怒，最后甚至直接关掉了“看他推荐”这一选项。

……这绝对是因爱生恨了吧？

 

宠妹（？）狂魔二宫和也觉得这样不行。

 

作为网瘾少女+万众瞩目（？）的太太，二宫私下里开了好几个小号，包括专门用来吐槽的，专门用来转发汉堡肉制作方法的，专门用来吹松本润美貌的（？）……等等。

这次事件中，最开始进行提议的前三层发言，其实都来自于她的不同小号。

 

于是，当松本捧着娇羞的大脸飘过来问接下来该怎么办时，二宫坚定地拿走了她的手机，再还回来时松本发现聊天软件上赫然多出了一个新的群组。

“……”

不愧是好姐妹！

  
  


再后来，五人在没日没夜的聊天中惊喜地意识到她们居然是同城——宿舍楼的直线距离不足两百米！

 

再后来，（唯一没有创作技能点的）二宫成为了这次合志的主催。

 

再后来，樱井发现自己高中时无意救助的可爱后辈居然就是松本；与此同时，松本惊喜又悲伤地发现樱井平时不怎么和读者互动是因为她真的不喜欢说话……不卖萌同理。

 

再后来，二宫无意间知道樱井一直穿牛仔的原因一是真的搭配苦手， 二是某日被时尚小公举松本润夸了“翔さん坚持做自己的样子好帅”。

二宫：……（痛心疾首）

  
  


再后来，有细心的读者发现，圈中两位风头正劲，风格迥异的写手太太似乎是不约而同改了简介。 

 

MJ✨：沉迷牛仔(・ω・｀)

零：恋爱中。

  
  


 

 


End file.
